


Strangeness And Charm

by liebemagneto



Category: Gotham (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Gen, Medical Jargon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это как довериться или нет. Согласиться или отказаться. Красная или синяя таблетка. Что ты выберешь, Хэнки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Серия драбблов, оформленная одной работой. Первая часть была написана для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3725908).

Во время лабораторных работ в кабинете должна стоять тишина. Однако эти двое никогда не молчали. Они стояли рядом, действуя посменно. Пока один резал и ковырял, второй записывал, и наоборот.

— Альбинизм. Врождённое отсутствие пигмента меланина. Тебе на «м», — он улыбнулся, поправляя тыльной стороной ладони очки. Перчатки давно были перепачканы кровью, и он не заметил, как оставил на лице красный мазок.

— Меланома. Злокачественная опухоль, развивающаяся из пигментных клеток. На «а». О, сколько чудных болезней можно откопать на «а». Я бы позавидовал тебе, но мне всегда достаётся самое сложное. Ведь лёгкий путь почти никогда не бывает интересным, а? — он приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть через плечо, и едва смог подавить смешок.

Они оба были высокими, тщедушными, немного зажатыми. Оба носили очки и дурацкую причёску. Ребята подшучивали над ними, называя не то братьями-близнецами, не то старой парой сапог. Они же никогда не реагировали. По крайней мере внешне.

— Ну… Болезни никогда не бывают лёгкими, Эдвард, — Хэнк повернул голову, ощутив его дыхание над ухом. — Амнезия. Симптомы потери памяти, в частности на недавние важные события, — он нервно улыбнулся и снова поправил очки, постоянно сползающие с носа. Вероятно, они были несколько велики ему, но у Маккоя вечно не было времени, чтобы зайти в оптику.

— Дело не в лёгкости болезней, Хэнк. А в лёгкости пути. Ящур. Инфекция, поражающая животных, но передающаяся людям, — Эдвард вытащил из кармана бумажный платок и, обогнув стол, быстрым движением стёр со лба Хэнка кровь. Тот вздрогнул и едва не выронил скальпель. Они были на патологоанатомической практике, препарировали труп с раком желудка — никакой насильственной смерти, тело было даровано институту добровольно.

— Р…

— Сдаёшься? — Нигма улыбнулся шире, щурясь под стёклами очков. Он вновь обошёл стол и оказался за спиной друга.

— Н-нет, я… Ретинит, — Хэнк поджал губы и отвернулся, наклоняясь ниже, будто лупа, дающая четырёхкратное усиление, увеличивала недостаточно хорошо. — Воспаление сетчатки глаза.

Нигма кивнул. Ему нравился этот парень, он _понимал_ его. Другие — нет. Они насмехались, недооценивали. Девушки сторонились его, считая слишком… странным? А ему просто нравились загадки. И Хэнк был единственным, кто _действительно понимал_ его. Да, это верное слово. Он был таким же — почти. Эдвард не любил оставлять обидчиков без наказания, Хэнк же уходил от темы и предпочитал забыть. Он был чересчур мягкосердечен. И Нигма _понимал_ почему.

— Мутация.

— Что? — Хэнк опять дёрнулся и всё-таки выронил скальпель. Маккой развернулся. — Мутация не болезнь. И тебе на «т».

— Нет, Хэнки, я разгадал твою загадку. Но, я обещаю, что всё между нами. Идёт?

Хэнк вскинул брови и тут же нахмурился. Он медленно наклонился, чтобы поднять инструмент, но остался сидеть на корточках, подняв только взгляд.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — буркнул он.

— О да, — Нигма опустил голову, глядя вниз. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, да? — он весело хихикнул, взял чистый скальпель и заменил Хэнка у стола. Надев защитные очки, Эдвард принялся мурлыкать под нос какую-то незатейливую песенку, не обращая внимания на коллегу. Он чувствовал его долгий взгляд спиной, но продолжил ковыряться в трупе, нарушив молчание лишь через пару минут. — Триада Фалло. Врождённый порок сердца. Тебе на… «о»? Или на «а». Хм. Это как довериться или нет. Согласиться или отказаться. Красная или синяя таблетка. Что ты выберешь, Хэнки?

Хэнк напряженно сглотнул и сделал выбор.


	2. Chapter 2

Хэнк не удивился, когда Эдвард пригласил его в гости. Зато он очень изумился, увидев, как тот открыл бутылку вина и протянул гостю бокал.

Хэнк не пил, после вина у него болела голова, но он послушно сделал глоток и не стал отказываться от добавки, будто сам себе не подчиняясь, — разговоры сделались живее, а старые фильмы — смешнее. Хэнк заметил, что Эдвард придвинулся ближе, вздрогнул, когда тот положил руку ему на колено, и отстранился, когда Эдвард коснулся его губ поцелуем.

Хэнк не на шутку перепугался, опрокинул вино на светлый ковёр и отскочил к окну. Эдвард смеялся, и Хэнк увидел в отражении… второго? Нигма стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и широко улыбался, в то время как другой Эдвард всё ещё сидел на диване. Хэнк хотел было спросить, но не смог открыть и рта — оба подошли ближе, но один казался несколько робким, второй — чересчур властным, и именно он продолжил начатое.

Хэнк уже не понимал, чьи руки ласкают его и настойчиво стаскивают одежду, кто из двух Эдвардов целует его в губы, а кто прихватывает член через ткань белья. Хэнк дрожал, извивался, но его попытки вырваться были смехотворны.

Они толкнули Хэнка на диван, их ласки сводили с ума — буквально, — Хэнк жалобно стонал и просил отпустить его, мечтал проснуться, но не просыпался, захлёбываясь и изнывая. Четыре руки раздевали его, изучали, губы покрывали всё тело поцелуями, языки чертили на коже замысловатые химические формулы. Хэнку пришлось зажать свой рот ладонью, но Эдвард схватил его за запястья и потянул на себя, шепнув: «Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал».

И Хэнк кричал, срывая горло.

Он проснулся в своей квартире, один, и долго пытался понять, отчего ему приснился такой странный сон. Хэнк был рассеян и неловок больше обычного, он даже опоздал на пару — ему пришлось сесть на свободное место в первом ряду, а не к не Эдварду, своему соседу и бессменному партнёру по лабораторным.

На перемене, по пути в столовую, Эдвард поймал Хэнка за локоть и тихо спросил, отчего тот так стремительно убегает. Хэнк покачал головой. Эдвард улыбнулся и ткнул Хэнка пальцем в крупный синяк, налитый фиолетовым, прямо на рёбрах, который появился сегодня из ниоткуда. Хэнк решил поутру, что случайно ударился ночью.

— Это был не сон, Хэнки, — Эдвард подмигнул ему через толстые стёкла очков и, не дав ответить, скрылся в толпе, оставил Хэнка в полном недоумении.

Он и понятия не имел, что раздвоение личности может быть… осязаемо.


End file.
